


let's make our own little party

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bored Liam, Kissing, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo wants some, Truth or Dare, but does he get some?, spoiler: not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: A witch locks Theo and Liam in a room. Liam's bored, of course, and demands that Theo entertain him.Of course, Theo takes the unconventional route.





	let's make our own little party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://sortagood.tumblr.com/post/170297805375/person-a-truth-or-dare-person-b-exasperated) on tumblr. Trashy title is trashy (and the same warning applies for the fic)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t get it.” Liam blurts out, as he and Theo lounge on the couch.

It’s the summer, and most kids are out with their friends, enjoying the sunlight, and getting some fresh air. Most kids are relaxing, swimming lazy laps in pools or letting loose on the field. Most kids are definitely _not_ doing what Theo and Liam are.

Apparently, talking to a witch should come with a guide. Namely that if you insult her, she’s gonna lock you up in a comfortable, boring room. And, with Theo along for the ride, Liam shouldn’t have expected anything less, really.

“What is it?” Theo looks up from his book with a lazy smirk, and it makes Liam grit his teeth in at how alluring he makes it look. Not that he cares, particularly. He’s just noticed it. Very angrily.

“Of all the people in the world who had to get locked in together,” Liam says slowly. “How is it the both of _us_?”

“What?” Theo looks mock offended, still not putting down the book. “And here I was, thinking you were enjoying my lovely company.”

“Lovely?” Liam scoffs at him. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Theo’s expression shifts into something more pensive. “Should I say striking? Maybe _uplifting_.”

“That makes zero sense.” Liam stares.

Theo shrugs, playful grin still on his lips. “You’re the scholar here.”

Liam glares at him. This conversation is getting nowhere.

“The point is,” He isn’t whining, let’s make this clear, “I’m bored.”

“So?” Theo raises an unforgiving eyebrow; Liam didn’t even know that’s possible until now.

“ _So_ ,” Liam makes flappy gestures. “Entertain me.”

Theo finally sets his book down, and Liam tenses up, ready for backlash. Instead, all Theo does is sigh.

“I haven’t been exposed to social situations like you have.” Theo explains fluidly, eyebrow still cocked. Liam wonders if the Dread Doctor’s implemented superglue under his skin or something, because that level of constant sassiness _cannot_ possibly last on human features for so long. “So maybe _you_ should suggest something.”

“Uh,” Liam wracks his brain, “Party games?”

“Like what?” Theo frowns, the first real change in his facial expression ever since the stupid witch trapped them inside.

“Y’know,” Liam’s cheeks burn a little as he avoids Theo’s piercing stare, “Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever—”

“No.” Theo cuts him off flatly.

“You think of a better idea!” Liam protests indignantly. Sure, he isnt fond of the idea but that doesn’t mean Theo gets to trample all over it.

Theo stares at him for one pensive moment, before his eyes darken and his lip curls.

“Okay.” He says, and Liam swears his heart stops for all of two seconds. “Who asks first?”

If Liam had an ounce of self-preservation, he wouldn’t go ahead with this. But this is Liam, and self-preservation is but a dream, so he shrugs back, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“You can go first.” He says. “Or I can. I don’t really care.”

“Okay, shoot.” Theo turns to face him fully.

“Uh,” Liam’s aware Theo probably thinks he’s being an imbecile. “Wait, what’re we playing?”

“Truth or Dare, idiot.” Theo’s fingers are tapping absently against his knee, and are driving Liam _crazy_.

“Fine!” Liam exclaims, “Gosh, I was just asking! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Theo smirks at him, and Liam wants to roll his eyes. Of _course_ the chimera’ll never pick truth. “Do your worst, Dunbar.”

Liam growls at him, though it’s more playful than anything concrete.

“I’ll start off easy.” Liam glares, before forcing his lips up into what must appear as a murderous smile. “I dare you to… dance for a minute without music.”

“Really?” There goes the eyebrow again. Liam needs to stop paying so much attention to Theo’s face. “That’s the best you got?”

Theo actually does it, complete with these little hip shakes that Liam’s eyes are most definitely not drawn to. Nope, he really doesn’t care, and no one can ever say otherwise.

“Alright.” The chimera falls back onto his seat, running a hand through his hair. His eyes are alight, mischievous, and Liam might be slightly worried. “Truth or dare, baby wolf?”

“Don’t _call_ me that.” Liam snaps out, making Theo snort. He sighs; just because Theo won’t ever choose truth doesn’t mean Liam can’t lead by example. Or something. Okay, he just doesn’t want to risk it. “And…truth.”

Theo’s grin widens at that, and he gets up, stalking forward; Liam can’t help but think he’s played right into the chimera’s hands.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Theo purrs, and Liam’s eyes fly wide open, disbelieving.

 _ABORT._ His mind screams, _ABORTABORTABORT—_

“Dare!” He squeaks out, but Theo seems to expect that, green eyes darkening as his lips twitch.

“Kiss me.” He breathes out, and Liam’s cheeks are flaming, and _why does he do this to himself?_ His eyes flit around the room, unable to stay trained on the older boy, as his mind races. He can’t deal with this, he _can’t_.

“Never have I ever—!” Liam blurts out, and Theo’s eyes widen as he’s taken aback by the first time, today afternoon.

“That’s _not_ the game!” He protests, and Liam resolutely looks away from his stupid face. “Liam, I swear—”

“Well, don’t ask me stupid questions, then!” Liam finally looks at him, though his breath hitches when he realizes just how close they are.

“You don’t think it was stupid at all though, do you?” Theo smiles—an honest, unmuted smile—and it makes Liam’s heart leap in ways it should not be. In fact Liam’s heart shouldn’t be doing _anything_ around him.

“Shut up.” Liam grumbles, knowing he can’t lie to the chimera’s face. It’d just make things worse anyway.

Except Theo starts chuckling, and Liam’s ears burn from the embarrassment.

“You think this is _funny_?” He demands, eyes narrowed. “Well, fuck you!”

“Actually, I think it was hi—” Theo’s mouth finally stops running, as Liam launches himself at him and presses their lips together, hard. “Ow!”

“Well, you got what you wanted.” Liam glares down at the smug bastard, uncaring of whether he’s hurt his back from the fall (though if he checks discretely, no one will ever know). “Satisfied?”

Theo looks uncharacteristically at a loss for words. Liam’s actually pretty proud of himself.

“Maybe you should get off me.” The chimera finally suggests, tone dry, and Liam’s firm with his resounding _no_. “Aren’t _you_ a little clingy, baby wolf?”

“Maybe.” Liam concludes, flopping down on Theo’s chest, uncaring of the _oof_ that follows; the little shit deserves it. “Now don’t move.”

“It’s not like I can.” The older boy grumbles—a lie—but Liam doesn’t care. “Fuck – you are _not_ falling asleep on me!”

“Of course not.” Liam smiles innocently, letting his weight rest on Theo as much as he can.

Theo lets out a puff of air, but obediently doesn’t move.

And everything’s perfect.

 

 

Except, this is Liam’s life, so why would it be? No, it’s at that exact moment that the door slams open for the first time in hours.

“Guess who’s here to save _your_ asses?” A triumphant Alec struts in with a broad smile, before the expression on his face translates into stark terror. “Ohmy _god_!”

“What is it?” Mason’s voice sounds urgently, as he follows Alec in, before he deadpans. “Oh my god.”

“I’m atheist.” Theo decides to helpfully point out and Liam sighs.

“Let’s just leave.” He pushes extra hard on Theo’s chest as he gets up, making him wheeze, but he feels zero guilt. That’s what he gets for being so _helpful_.

 _But_ , Liam thinks pensively, as Mason starts narrating their heroic rescue and Alec makes gagging noises in the background from where Theo’s low-key strangling him, _he wouldn’t mind passing time together again._

**Author's Note:**

> I have midterms this week, but this is what I'm doing. Honestly :')
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna chat!!


End file.
